NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZE ZAKLĘCIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Maureen Keaney. IV klasa, po turnieju.


**Maureen Keaney**

**NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZE ZAKLĘCIE**

_Śnił._

_Śnił o deszczu, bijącym, siekącym deszczu, takim rodzaju deszczu, który miał w sobie siłę fizyczną. Błyskawice rozcinały niebo i grzmot wstrząsał powierzchnią ziemi pod jego nogami. Wiatr opadał na niego jak pięść, tak, że ciągle się potykał. Ale deszcz. Deszcz był najgorszy, przygładzał mu włosy do czaszki, nakrapiał okulary, tak, że świat się pofałdował, i przesiąkał mu przez ubrania. Drżał konwulsyjnie, szczękając zębami, z powodu zimna zagnieżdżonego głęboko w jego kościach, zmrażającego szpik._

Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków – Boże, miał nadzieje, że Filcha nie ma w okolicy, wyleci na pewno – Ron sięgnął do klamki.

- Ron?

O mało nie krzyknął a to z pewnością oznaczałoby Filcha.

- Ghark? Wydał z siebie zamiast tego, rodzaj zdławionego pół jęku, pół pytania.

- Lumos – powiedział znajomy głos, a on zamrugał z niedowierzaniem w nagle rozbłysłym świetle.

- Hermiona, a co ty tu robisz na dole?

Gapiła się na niego. Musiała być tylko kilka kroków za nim przez całą drogę.

- Odwiedzam Harrego – Powiedziała. - Rozumiem, że tak samo jak ty?

Zagapił się na nią a potem uśmiechnął.

- Wpadłaś pod złe wpływy Hermiono Granger. Popatrz na siebie. Wyślizgiwać się z łóżka nocą i wędrować po korytarzach. No, no.

- Szaa! Hermiona syknęła, sięgając do klamki, którą Ron wciąż ściskał.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy oboje wylecieli?

- Teraz brzmi bardziej jak Hermiona - mruknął.

Infirmeria była teraz doskonale bezludna. Madam Pomfrey wyszła do jakiegoś tajnego miejsca, gdzie by mogła spędzić krótkie godziny snu. Jednak, pojedyncza lampka paliła się obok łóżka Harrego Pottera. Leżał na brzuchu twarzą zwrócony do nich. Pogrążony we śnie, ale we śnie niespokojnym. Twarz i ramiona były napięte jak struny harfy i czasem jęczał cicho. Okulary leżały na stoliku obok łóżka za lampką, a bez nich wyglądał bardzo, bardzo bezbronnie. Ronowi żołądek skręcił się, gdy patrzył na niespokojnie śpiącego przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie stało się zanim Harry wypadł na trawę z ciałem Cedricka Diggory – Wielki Merlinie, z ciałem - w jego uścisku. Ale cokolwiek to było, to wgryzało się w duszę. Ron był tutaj, dziś po południu taszcząc swój komplet szachów. Zwykle najwyżej kilka minut trwało przekonanie Harrego do pogrania z nim odkąd stało się jasne, że Harry jest i tak przegrany kiedy tylko ruszy pierwszym swoim pionkiem. Ale Harry powiedział „taa, OK." i grali.

Źle.

Gorzej niż zwykle. Jakby jego umysł nie był skupiony nawet na figurkach szachowych, które przecież wydzierały się udzielając mu rad, póki małe, czarne twarze nie stały się czerwone. A kiedy w trzy ruchy przegrał nawet się nie uśmiechnął.

Hermiona powiedziała ściszonym głosem – To nie fair. Ron nie musiał pytać co jest nie fair. Nie było fair, że chłopak czternastoletni miał zmarszczki wokół ust i widmo w oczach i przerażenie w duszy. Nie było fair, że chłopak w jego, Rona wieku powinien choćby raz jeszcze zmierzyć się z Sam -Wiesz - Kim, największym wcieleniem zła w ostatnich wiekach. Nie było fair, że Harry nie miał nikogo i niczego, na czym mógłby polegać z wyjątkiem jego własnych chwiejnych umiejętności i mgławicowej ochrony matki, której nigdy nie znał. Ale jak mawiała często mama Rona, prawdziwe życie nie jest po to, by było fair. Hermiona siedziała na brzegu jego łóżka z zamyślona twarzą.

- Rzecz w tym. – Powiedziała. – Rzecz w tym, że połowa rzeczy, które się jemu zdarzają...

- A wszystko zdarza się jemu – dodał Ron, wpatrując się w jego zaciśnięte pięści.

- Tak, wszystko. Właśnie, połowa z nich, jest tylko dlatego, że on jest takim…takim…

- Harrym. – dodał Ron.

- Tak jest. Dokładnie. Bo on jest takim Harrym. Nie ma na niego sposobu, by był inny. On by nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Pamiętasz drugie zadanie. Zapewniam cię, on nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o nie upewnieniu się, że wszyscy wyjdą z tego cało.

- Albo z Pettigrew. – Ron pokiwał głową, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. Uratował mu życie. Jak wielu ludzi by to zrobiło?

- Taki po prostu jest. Nie potrafi być nikim innym, jak sobą. A to, czasami bywa trudne.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. – To takie łatwe, kochać go. I w tej samej chwili takie trudne.

Ron rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie. Machnęła rękami w powietrzu i prychnęła – Oh, boziu, nie tak. Czemu wszyscy sadzą, że kiedy dziewczyna kocha chłopaka to musi być w ten sposób? Kocham go tak, jak i ty. Ponieważ jest po prostu najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam w życiu.

Ron pomyślał o pierwszych dwu miesiącach pierwszego roku, kiedy Hermiona była niemożliwie, nieskończenie nieprzyjazna. Była bardziej uczona i świętoszkowata większość ludzi unikała jej, i właśnie gdy poniewczasie zrozumiała, że ludzie odwracają się, tym bardziej starała się pokonać samotność przez bycie uczennicą doskonałą. To mógł być zaklęty krąg, gdyby nie zdarzył się im ten troll w Halloween.

- Założę się, że nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciela takiego jak on.

- Nie. – przyznał Ron.

Przed Hogwartem i Harrym zawsze był zazdrosny o Freda i Georga, lub o Billa i Charliego. Mieli to czego on nie miał – kogoś tak bliskiego, tak dostrojonego, że mogli właściwie czytać nawzajem swoje myśli. Znalazł brata, którego powinien mieć – w Harrym. Dwadzieścia cztery okropne dni, rozdzielenia z nim na początku roku, były najgorszymi jakie spędził kiedykolwiek w Hogwarcie.

- Ty, wiesz jak Fred i George nazywają go za waszymi plecami? Bliźniak Rona.

Ron parsknął śmiechem.

- Praktycznie, to on ma tytuł honorowego Weasleya. Dostaje sweter i wszystko. Szkoda tych jego włosów, ale to wszystko. Widziałaś moją mamę ubiegłej nocy – nie przypominam sobie jej, na nogach przez całą noc, od tego jednego razu, kiedy bliźniacy mieli mugolską odrę i nikt nie znał czaru na jej usuwanie.

Przyjrzał się bliźnie na czole przyjaciela.

- Tyle, że to jest gorsze od odry, jak przypuszczam. – Powiedział stłumionym głosem.

Hermiona westchnęła pocierając kciukiem uchwyt jej różdżki.

- Po prostu chcę, żeby było coś, co możemy zrobić. – Stwierdziła. – Jakieś zaklęcie, jakiś czar. Cokolwiek. Nienawidzę być taka bezradna.

- Myślałbym najmniej o tobie panno Granger.

Głowa Hermiony podskoczyła a Ron poczuł serce w gardle. Dumbledore. Już byli martwi. Szkła Dumbledora migotały w świetle świecy. Ale cień pokrywał wyraz twarzy.

- Podejrzewam, że studenci nie mają zezwolenia na wychodzenie o tej godzinie w nocy.

Ron wystąpił naprzód dławiąc się sercem podchodzącym do gardła.

- Proszę, sir, to moja wina ja...ja...chciałem tylko odwiedzić Harrego.

- Tak jak ja. – Hermiona wstała.

- Hermiono. – Ron zasyczał.

Próbował obronić ją przed wyrzuceniem z Hogwartu i wtórowanie mu to była ostatnia rzecz jaką powinna teraz robić.

- Martwiliśmy się, sir. – Wyznała Hermiona. – Przyjmiemy każdą karę jaką nam pan da, sir.

- Myśle, że można to uznać za okoliczność łagodzącą.

Dumbledore wszedł w blask świecy i Ron zobaczył, że się uśmiechnął, bardzo słabo. Ron rozluźnił się z ulgą.

Dzi…dziękujemy. – wyjąkała Hermiona, a Ron potwierdził skinieniem, zbyt słaby, by mówić cokolwiek.

Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem, że jest to wielka sprawa – większa nocna aktywność studentów w tym zamku niż, surowe reguły na to pozwalają. Niektórzy z profesorów woleliby mieć na ten cały interes dyrektora bardziej surowego, ale czyż to nie jest naprawdę połowa frajdy z bycia studentem, nie jest?

Ron skinął zanim się zastanowił, i uśmiech Dumbledora na chwilę rozciągnął się szerzej. Znów posmutniał kiedy popatrzył na Harrego.

– Spał trochę lepiej dziś w nocy?

- Nie, sir.

- Nie mam pojęcia jak, zazna jakiegoś odpoczynku. – Dodała Herniona.

Dyrektor westchnął.

– Madam Pomfrey sporządziła łagodny Eliksir Snu, dziś wieczór, kiedy nie przejawiał oznak senności. Bardzo wiele przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich paru dni.

Ron nie mógł powstrzymać narzucających się słów.

– Sir, co się tam stało?

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, a potem – To jego historia do opowiedzenia, nie moja. Ale mogę powiedzieć to: Będzie potrzebował was obojga, najbardziej ze wszystkich, kiedy wyzdrowieje na tyle, by go odesłać do dormitorium. Wasze niewymagające towarzystwo i wspomożenie, będą dla niego najlepsze.

- Tak, sir.

Hermiona spojrzała w górę.

– Sir? Czy nie zna pan uroku...czy zaklęcia...czy czegoś?

- Dla ochrony, jak rozumiem panno Granger?

- Tak! – Hermiona powiedziała zapalczywie. – Cokolwiek możemy zrobić...

Ron skinął głową.

– Cokolwiek... – powtórzył jak echo.

Dyrektor przenosił wzrok z jednej zasmuconej twarzy na drugą przez parę cichych chwil. Harry wciąż pogrążony w niespokojnym śnie odpowiedział dźwiękiem stłumionego westchnienia na sny, które mu przynosił umysł, jakiekolwiek one były.

- Prosimy, sir? - Powiedziała Hermiona.

- Jest pewne zaklęcie. – Powiedział Dumbledore powoli. – To ma bardzo poważne, rozprzestrzeniające się skutki. Działać będzie tak długo, jak długo wasza miłość do niego, będzie taka jak teraz.

- Jakby pan to zrobił? - Spytał Ron, sięgając po różdżkę. Miał nadzieję, że nie zabiera to bardzo dużo czasu, ale nawet gdyby i tak by to zrobił. Chciał tylko jednego, aby on był chroniony, tak szybko jak to możliwe.

- Trzymajcie różdżki przed sobą końcem skierowane na jego głowę.

- Oboje? – Spytała Hermiona. – Jednocześnie?

- Tak. Tak myślę.

Ustawili się w pozycji spoglądając na niego w oczekiwaniu następnego kroku.

- Teraz przesuńcie je w dół aż do palców nóg i z powrotem w górę wypowiadając jednocześnie „benedictio amicorum".

Zrobili wedle instrukcji nucąc po łacinie poważnym, czystym głosem. Ron spodziewał się...czegoś. Nie wiedział czego. Mgły...iskier…czegokolwiek, a jednak jedynym efektem był mróz przechodzący mu po krzyżu od echa głosu jego i Hermiony rozchodzącego się w piwnicznie sklepionej infirmerii. Nie zadziałało? Ale Dumbledore kiwał głową jakby do siebie.

– Bardzo dobrze.

- Czy to już wszystko sir? – Zaryzykował Ron.

- Nie myl prostego z nieskutecznym, panie Weasley.

- Ale nic się nie stało! – Hermiona badała swoją różdżkę z brwiami złączonymi nad nosem.

- Efekty tego są bardzo subtelne. Ale jak powiedziałem, są dość pełne i rozprzestrzeniające się.

- Kto tam?

Ten nowy głos poderwał ich wszystkich na nogi, ale Dumbledore zawołał – To ja, Madam Pomfrey. Zapewniam, że twój pacjent jest raczej bezpieczny.

Madam Pomfrey wparowała w okrąg światła z lampki. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, kiedy natrafiła na Rona i Hermione.

– Wielki Boże wy dwoje, jakbyście się nie napatrzyli na niego wystarczająco za dnia. Ssiooo wracać do swojego dormitorium.

Ron spojrzał na Dumbledora łowiąc kątem oka wzrok Hermiony robiącej to samo. Dyrektor skinął twierdząco na nich.

- W tym skłaniam się ku zdaniu Madam Pomfrey. – Powiedział. – Możecie widzieć się z nim rano kiedy się obudzi, by cieszyć się waszym towarzystwem.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie, powzdychali, włożyli różdżki do kieszeni. Jeszcze raz spojrzeli na swego przyjaciela i skierowali się do drzwi infirmerii.

Madam Pomfrey patrzyła jak wychodzą, skrzyżowawszy ramiona na piersiach.

– Dzięki mojemu Eliksirowi Snu nie zbudzili biednego chłopca. – Wymamrotała. - Włóczęgi po zamku przez wszystkie godziny nocne i pan, Profesorze! Właściwie zachęcający ich!

- Martwili się. – Dumbledore powiedział łagodnie. – Dzięki im za to. Jak powiedziała panna Granger, kochają go bardzo mocno.

Wzrok Madam Pomfrey opadł w stronę chłopca na łóżku, przyjrzała mu się oczami zawodowca. – Śpi teraz lepiej. – powiedziała zdziwiona. – No więc, co to było za zaklęcie, które im pan dał?

- Nie dałem im zaklęcia Madam Pomfrey.

Zamrugała. - Ależ oczywiście, że dał pan. Benedictio Amicorum – słyszałam ich mówiących je nad nim. Nie powiem, żebym słyszała o nim wcześniej ale nie studiowałam tak wiele, jak pan Profesorze...

- To była zwykła łacińska fraza, pozwoliłem im uwierzyć, że to zaklęcie ochronne. Ich miłość do niego właściwie daje mu więcej ochrony niż, jakieś błahe zaklęcie mogłoby dać.

Madam Pomfrey powiedziała niepewnie – Cóż, tak, zapewne.

Umilkła odgarniając zmierzwione, czarne włosy z czoła naznaczonego blizną.

- Więc, to było tylko takie mamrotanie?

- Mamrotanie? Nie, doprawdy, Madam Pomfrey. To się przekłada na słowa „błogosławieństwo przyjaciół".

_Snił. _

_Śnił o deszczu, bijącym, siekącym deszczu, takim rodzaju deszczu, który miał w sobie siłę fizyczną. Błyskawice rozcinały niebo i grzmot wstrząsał powierzchnią ziemi pod jego nogami. Wiatr opadał na niego jak pięść, tak, że ciągle się potykał._

_Ale deszcz._

_Deszcz nie mógł go już więcej dosięgnąć. Gruby, miękki płaszcz owinięty dokoła niego, przykrywający go od głowy do stóp. Deszcz grzmocił ziemię dokoła niego, ale w jego płaszczu było mu ciepło i bezpiecznie. Żadna pojedyncza kropla lodowatego deszczu, nie mogła przez niego przesiąknąć. Mając taką tarczę podniósł głowę, by czekać na nadejście burzy._


End file.
